


What You Always Wanted

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: The Weird and Sexual Adventures of Doctor Who [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor unexpectedly meets an old friend. What will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Always Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend on Tumblr. (Sorry it took so long.)
> 
> (I wrote Eight as a bit of a porn star.)

The Doctor strolled outside of the TARDIS, happily whistling an old Venusian folktune. He looked around at the quaint and colorful setting around him. The planet Urisol was the best in the galaxy for finding exotic teas, and the Doctor was in the mood for a nice Yukian Darjeeling, which one could only find here.

The Doctor walked down the street to the Swiss chalet looking tea house, breathing in the Urisolian air. It was heady and sweet, and the Doctor asked himself why he didn't visit this planet more often.

Cheerful bells clanged as the Doctor let himself in through the front door. "Table for one, please," he requested to the maitre d, flashing her a charming smile.

"Of course, sir. Right this way," she said, smiling at him with both of her mouths, and she led him to a small table by the window.

"Lovely. Thanks ever so," said the Doctor, sitting down and unfolding the menu before him. Then he put it down, since he knew what he wanted anyway. He decided instead to look around at the other patrons of the shop. Most of them were fairly humanoid, though some had spots and double mouths like the Urisolian natives, but the Doctor's gaze brought him to a certain male with orange hair in a light grey dress shirt, black slacks, and a black and white striped tie, only a few tables away.

"I don't believe it," the Doctor murmured to himself. "Turlough?"

At the sound of his name, the man looked up. His grey eyes wandered around the room until they lighted on the Doctor, who emphatically waved him over.

Turlough smiled politely yet distantly, as he stood up and approached the Doctor's table. "How did you know my name?"

"Turlough, it's me!" the Doctor laughed. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Have we met?" Turlough asked, puzzled. "I would think I would have remembered meeting you." His smile took on a flirtatious air, yet it was still confused.

"Still as charming as ever, my dear man. It's me-the Doctor!"

Turlough's eyes flew open. "Doctor?!" His freckled cheeks reddened as he sat down on the other side of the Doctor's table. "Is it really you? I'd forgotten your people can change your faces."

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you," said the Doctor, grabbing Turlough's hand and holding it. "How've you been? Why are you not on Trion?"

"My father's business is booming, so I'm here on a trip. I just finished meeting with some of Father's associates. What are you doing here? Are you still with Peri?"

"Oh no. Peri got married off to the king of Thoros Beta. I haven't seen in some time." The Doctor had turned Turlough's hand over and idly begun drawing little designs on his palm. "No, actually, I'm alone for the moment. I just recently regenerated and haven't really had the time to find someone new. I just came here for the tea."

"They do have rather nice tea. I never really got the taste for it when I was on Earth," said Turlough, still blushing at how _intimately_ the Doctor was running his fingertips over Turlough's pulsepoint on his wrist. The Doctor had never been quite so forward. The blonde one was always so _nolo mi tangere_ about his dealings. If Turlough got so much as a touch on the shoulder, he considered it a miracle. Perhaps touchiness was a trait that had come with this Doctor's change.

"Well, it is wonderful to see you again, old chap," said the Doctor, looking up at Turlough with innocent light blue eyes.

Turlough swallowed.

The waitress had returned. "Would you gentlemen like to order something?" she asked.

"Actually, I've changed my mind. I don't think I want tea after all. Come along, Turlough." The Doctor grabbed Turlough's hand and pulled him out the door.

"Where are we going?" Turlough asked as the Doctor linked arms with him.

The Doctor smiled sweetly. "Why, I want to see where you're staying, of course."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Turlough found himself being pushed onto his own hotel bed as the Doctor straddled him and kissed him. "Oh, why didn't we ever do this before?" the Doctor asked him in between kisses. "You really are rather good at this."

Turlough rolled over, pinning the Doctor underneath, silencing him as he slid his tongue between the Doctor's sweet lips. The Doctor sighed.

They shed coats and shirts, and Turlough started to remove the Doctor's trousers, but the Doctor stopped him. "Wait." He grabbed Turlough's tie, fashioned it into something of a knot, and within seconds had bound his own hands to the headboard.

Turlough looked surprised. The Doctor merely shrugged and with a calm smile, said, "It seems I'm a bit more kinky in this body. Regeneration, it's a grab bag. Now, I do believe you were going to do deliciously naughty things to me?"

Turlough pulled off the rest of their clothes, then sat back and stared at the naked Doctor in awe.

"Nice, huh?" said the Doctor, smirking.

"Very," breathed Turlough, leaning forward and wrapping himself around the Time Lord, letting their tongues languidly touch and tangle. Their cocks brushed together, both hot and very erect.

"Oh, Turlough," the Doctor whimpered slightly. "Touch me. Would you please?"

Turlough ran his hands down the Doctor's chest, his fingernails lightly scraping his nipples. The Doctor moaned beautifully as he thrust his hips forward. "C'mon, Turlough. Take me. _Please_."

Turlough had to bite back a groan at how the Doctor was begging him to fuck him, just like he'd always fantasized when he lived on the TARDIS. As he would touch himself at night, Turlough would imagine the Doctor underneath him, trembling with need. _Please, Turlough. I need you_ , Dream Doctor would say. Turlough would force himself to keep quiet as he came enthusiatically.

"Turlough, oh, Turlough," the real Doctor was moaning now, naked, bound, and aroused.

Turlough swallowed as he whispered. "I don't...have..."

"My coat pocket," the Doctor whispered. "There should be something-"

Turlough dove for the velvet coat on the floor and frantically dug through his pockets until he found the lube. "Oh, Turlough, please be gentle," the Doctor said, turning around so Turlough could prepare him, but even as he said so, he pushed himself down on Turlough's fingers and fucked himself on them. "Oh, Turlough, I'm s-so tight! Aren't I tight? I'm a virgin, you know. You'll have to be delicate with me."

Turlough got the feeling the Doctor was slightly play-acting this whole wanton virgin angle, but he didn't care. It was hot. He ran a hand over the Doctor's cheek as he moved his fingers about inside the Doctor. God, he had such a gorgeous arse.

"Okay," gasped the Doctor, laying back down on the bed, Turlough's fingers coming out with a _pop!_ "I'm ready."

Turlough rubbed some lube on his cock. "Oh, yes, please, don't tease, I need you inside me," the Doctor babbled.

Turlough gripped the Doctor's hips and carefully slid inside. "Oh, _yes_ , Turlough, _yes_!" the Doctor cried, his back arching. He wrapped his legs around Turlough and drove his cock deeper inside himself.

Turlough began thrusting backwards and forwards, slowly at first, but then harder and quicker at the Doctor's encouragement. "Yes," said the Doctor breathly. "You feel good. Turlough, would you touch my-" Turlough immediately grabbed the Doctor's cock and began stroking it. "Ahhhh," groaned the Doctor, his blue eyes rolling back in his head. He no longer looked like he was pretending. "Turlough... _Turlough_ -"

"Not yet," said Turlough, feeling the Doctor's muscles tense up.

The Doctor looked up in surprise. "But-"

Turlough flicked his thumb across the Doctor's head abruptly. It was already coated in pre-come. The Doctor squawked and bucked his hips, involuntarily clenching around Turlough's cock. "Turlough..." the Doctor whined.

"Not yet," repeated Turlough, regressing to teasing touches with his fingertips, like the Doctor had done with his hand back in the tea shop. He continued to drive into the Doctor.

The Doctor ground his hips into Turlough in frustration. "Turlough!" he snapped.

"Doctor." Turlough stopped thrusting just long enough to grab the Doctor's chin and force him to look at him. " _Not. Yet._ "

The Doctor mewled as Turlough not only started fucking him again, hard and steady, but roughly grabbed his cock and stroked him enthusiatically. His balls felt like lead, the pressure in them to come building up so much, it was starting to affect his brain activity. "Turlough, I'm going to pass out!" the Doctor yelped.

"Alright, Doctor," Turlough said in a whisper, a purr, and a growl all at once. "Come for me. Let me hear you."

The Doctor's muscles seized and his cock practically exploded. The Doctor was screaming his name. He was clenching so tightly. Turlough's eyes nearly crossed as he spilled into the Doctor, shouting. He was sure someone downstairs was going to hear. He was sure his neighbor already had.

They were both shaking after their respective fantastic orgasms. Panting, Turlough flopped down next to the Doctor.

The Doctor was slipping out of his bonds. He slightly chuckled, ruffling the Trion's red hair. "Thank you," he said. "It's been a while since I had a nice hard fuck like that."

Turlough weakly laughed back. "The pleasure...was all mine."

The Doctor laid his back, absently pulling Turlough on top of him like a blanket. He was grinning, extremely satisfied. "That was brilliant. I've never come so hard in my lives, I think."

"Maybe..." Turlough shyly wiped a little sweat from his forehead. "We can do it again later?"

The Doctor dropped a quick kiss on his lips. "Why not? Maybe we can find some handcuffs for next time. Or try toys! I've always wanted to try dildos..."


End file.
